User blog:Funtofant/idea for karma remake
I bought karma as my second champ (after rumble) and i noticed that she couldn't support really well like the lol website suggests. Recently i've seen her as a mid champion once or twice but never as a support bot. i have a few suggestions to make in order to improve her support aspect while not nerfing her as a mid champion. i will not be touching her passive or mantra because these feel okay to me because karma would be an excellent baiter as a support with her passive (wait till the last second to damage+shield). her are my suggestions. with her q i find the heal near useless,but the % missing health is useless unless the champion has somewhere around 10% health. Karma deals magic damage to enemies in a 65° arc. |description2 = In addition to damaging enemies, Heavenly Wave heals Karma and allies in the arc. |leveling = |leveling2 = 5% |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Changes: increased base healing affect. reset scaling affect so it increases more often (not sure if that is how it would work, is .5 per 25 being better that 1 per 50?). this change is meant to buff the heal on the early level and the change in ap scaling for the heal allows supports to still get an optimum heal by making the heal % update more often without letting it get op now her w Karma makes a 1000-range tether from herself to target unit for up to 5 seconds, gaining a movement speed bonus for the duration. A target ally gains the same movement speed bonus for the duration; a target enemy is slowed for the duration. Allies that touch the tether gain the same movement speed bonus for 3 seconds; enemies that touch the tether take magic damage and are slowed for 3 seconds. The tether breaks if the bonded target is stealthed. |description2 = Spirit Bond gives an attack speed boost to both tethered champions that decays over 5 seconds. or an attack speed debuff if tethered to an enemy. |leveling = 1000 |leveling2 = decays over 5 seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Changes: movement speed and reduction increased. mantra bonus to boost or slow attack speed instead of affecting movement speed. cooldown increased slightly. On every karma guide that i know exists, spirit bond is maxed last. probably because the slow or speed buff is barely noticeable. The only problem i can see with the attack speed change would be that ap karma would not use it as much. i will search for a remedy to this. maybe mr? now her e Target ally gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. The shield dissipates after 5 seconds if not already destroyed. |description2 = In addition to shielding the target, Soul Shield deals magic damage to enemies within 300 range upon casting. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=675 }} Changes: increased range to make a more reliable save tool i honestly don't think that this skill is bad, i just increased the range because i always feel like i'm just barely to far to shield someone now for mantra i know that mantra is there to only affect karma's other abilities. how about an additional effect? Karma's next ability within 8 seconds gains an additional effect. Karma can store up to 2 Mantra charges, gaining one every seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. Mantra may be used twice in a row to affect the next two abilities. Each time a mantra charge is used karma gains an additional magic resist and armor for 5 seconds. Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points to increase its rank. |cost=1 |costtype=Mantra charge |cooldown=0.25 }} i always wanted something like this on her but with the shield and heal, is it too much? i'm not sure. also i reduced the cooldown of mantra slightly. if you have any disagreements with me feel free to make suggestions in the comments section below. i am open to ideas. it isn't about these changes, just that karma could be viable once again. so tell me what do you think? Category:Blog posts